


Признание

by Wintersnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: — Ты уже три недели ведешь себя со мной как полная задница! — выпалил Хината, и вес этого осознания наконец навалился на него. Он пытался не обращать внимания, убеждал себя, что Кагеяма просто ведет себя как Кагеяма, но это было не в его духе, это было странно, и Хинате от этого было тошно. Он чувствовал себя несчастным.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 53





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620328) by [buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu). 



Кагеяма вел себя странно.

Справедливости ради, странно Кагеяма вел себя всегда. Но вот сейчас его поведение было более странным, чем обычно — странным настолько, что это заметил даже Хината. Во-первых, во время тренировок у них все шло не так. Когда он поворачивался после хорошего отыгрыша, чтобы улыбнуться Кагеяме, тот, не обращая внимания, уже сосредотачивался на отработке следующего удара. Словно ему и в голову не приходило, что они с Хинатой играют бок о бок. Обычно Кагеяма радовался наравне с Хинатой, вскидывая руки в воздух и вопя, пока Дайчи не бросал в их сторону такой взгляд, что они мигом возвращались к игре. Тренировки были самой любимой частью дня Хинаты, даже любимей обеда, но теперь он чувствовал опустошение от одной только мысли о них.

А еще Кагеяма больше не сидел с ним за обедом. Отговаривался необходимостью встретиться с учителем, обещанием поесть с каким-то другом, или его просто невозможно было найти. У Кагеямы не было других друзей, с кем он мог бы обедать, и пусть с учебой у него действительно было хреново, но не настолько, чтобы встречаться с учителем каждый день. В итоге Хината сидел в одиночестве и хандрил, даже не думая присоединиться к позвавшим его за свой стол друзьям, потому что ему этого совсем не хотелось. Он теребил соломинку от коробочки с соком и думал о молоке, которое всегда пил Кагеяма.

А еще Кагеяма уходил домой сразу после тренировки, даже не ждал, пока Хината заберет велосипед. Обычно из школы они шли вместе, или бежали вместе — в зависимости от того, насколько сильным было их желание посоревноваться. И кстати о желании соревноваться, Кагеяма даже не пытался погоняться с ним. Сразу после того, как сорвавшийся от школьных ворот на бег Хината оглядывался, чтобы проверить, насколько близко Кагеяма, ему приходилось резко тормозить и наблюдать, как тот тащится где-то далеко позади. В гонке нет никакого веселья, если соперник даже не пытается участвовать.

Даже когда в автобусе они сидели на соседних сидениях — при условии, что Хинате удавалось заставить Кагеяму сесть рядом, — тот держался на расстоянии. Кагеяма ставил между ними свою сумку, отталкивал Хинату ногой, когда тот придвигался слишком близко, и в итоге Хината лишился удобной подушки для сна.

Сказать по правде, Хината чувствовал себя несчастным. Он знал, что это глупо. Он не должен был хандрить из-за того, что Кагеяма вел себя как задница, потому что ну вот такой у него характер. Но Хината все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто сделал что-то не так. Они были близки почти с самого вступления в команду, несмотря на неудачное начало, и казалось очень странным, что Кагеяма не заглядывает через плечо или не кладет наигранно руку ему на голову. Хината бы даже против споров не возражал. Его дни просто казались пустыми. Он даже пытался писать Кагеяме сообщения, и хотя ответы не приходили так же, как и прежде, это все равно его беспокоило.

Хината всегда был как открытая книга, и уже где-то на середине тренировки все заметили, что что-то не так. Он спотыкался во время приема подач, пропускал подходы, принимал мяч плечом, потому что был слишком сосредоточен на стоявшем недалеко парне, который изо всех сил старался игнорировать присутствие рядом Хинаты. Остальные члены команды знали, что они близки, иногда дразнили их из-за этого («Кагеяма, твой щеночек отстал»). Хината спросил их всех, одного за другим, не сделал ли он чего-то, что заставило Кагеяму так странно себя вести. Но никто так и не смог ничего вспомнить.

Последней каплей стал момент, когда мама Хинаты подошла к нему, спросила, что случилось и не хочет ли он об этом поговорить. Даже его мама поняла, что с ним что-то не так, а виноват во всем был дурацкий Кагеяма, который вел себя как мудак и не говорил, что из-за чего-то расстроен. Хината решил вызвать Кагеяму на разговор, если, конечно, удастся загнать его в угол.

* * *

Сработало с первой попытки, потому что Хинате удалось застать не успевшего ускользнуть Кагеяму врасплох, обхватив его поперек живота после тренировки. Кагеяма попытался стряхнуть Хинату, прорычал «отпусти», а потом принялся в полную силу кричать и сталкивать с себя плотно сомкнутые вокруг него руки.

— Какого хрена, Хината, серьезно, отвали! Тебе что, пять лет? — Он неустанно отталкивал и отпихивал Хинату от себя, но тот не зря гордился силой своих рук и вовсе не собирался отпускать Кагеяму, пока не выяснит, что случилось.

— Ты уже три недели ведешь себя со мной как полная задница! — выпалил Хината, и вес этого осознания наконец навалился на него. Он пытался не обращать внимания, убеждал себя, что Кагеяма просто ведет себя как Кагеяма, но это было не в его духе, это было странно, и Хинате от этого было тошно. Он чувствовал себя несчастным. Хината вжался лицом в спину Кагеямы, чувствуя, как пылают от гнева щеки. — Объясни, почему ты меня игнорируешь! Ты не обедаешь со мной, не ходишь со мной из школы, и я знаю, что я твой единственный друг…

— Ты у меня не единственный друг, придурок! — Кагеяма сильно впился пальцами в предплечья Хинаты, но тот все равно не разжимал рук. — У меня есть... друзья... другие друзья, с которыми я общаюсь, ясно? Я не могу быть с тобой все время!

Хината фыркнул ему в спину.

— Почему нет? Раньше ты был со мной постоянно!

И вот тут он не солгал: они действительно были почти неразлучны. Хината не видел оснований тому, что Кагеяма вдруг расхотел проводить с ним время.

— Потому что! — вдруг рявкнул Кагеяма, и прозвучало это слишком громко. — Ты раздражаешь!

Хината и Кагеяма тут же застыли на месте. Ребята вокруг уставились на них, наконец обратив внимание на их спор, когда тот пошел не по накатанной колее. Кагеяма и раньше (причем нередко) говорил, что Хината его раздражает, но не с такой злобой.

Хинату словно по лицу ударили. Он опустил руки и отступил на шаг назад. Выглядевший так, словно сожалел о сказанном, Кагеяма открыл рот, чтобы произнести что-то еще, но Хината не стал задерживаться, чтобы это услышать. Одним стремительным движением он впечатал кулак в живот Кагеямы, а потом пулей вылетел за дверь.

Хината остановился только на полпути домой и, склонившись, оперся ладонями о колени. Ему казалось, будто легкие вот-вот взорвутся, ноги горели, но все это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с пустотой в груди при мысли о том, что сказал Кагеяма. Вполне возможно, это было всего лишь очередное проявление дурного настроения Кагеямы, но ощущение было такое, словно кто-то вылил Хинате на голову ведро ледяной воды.

Остаток пути до дома он брел на заплетающихся ногах, стирая с лица пот (и вовсе не слезы). Велосипед Хината забыл на стоянке, но ему было наплевать. Пусть Кагеяма почувствует себя виноватым за то, что заставил Хинату преодолеть всю дорогу пешком. Когда он пришел домой в совершенно разбитом состоянии, мама спросила его, что случилось. Хината и сам не знал, почему его настолько беспокоило то, что произошло между ним и Кагеямой.

Тем же вечером, после того как искупался и плюхнулся на кровать, он услышал внизу стук в дверь. Хината не стал заострять на этом внимание, разве что удивился, кто это пришел в такое время. Возможно, соседи, или еще кто-нибудь.

Утром, встав куда раньше обычного, чтобы пробежаться до школы, он заметил свой велосипед рядом с входной дверью.

* * *

Утром Кагеяма встретил его у школьных ворот. Он неловко махнул рукой, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать... и Хината, отвернувшись, просто прошел мимо. Прошлым вечером он был расстроен, но теперь Хината просто злился, злился на то, что Кагеяма притворялся, будто ничего и не случилось, после того как неделями его избегал, а потом еще и наорал без каких-либо на то оснований. Однако Хината все равно едва заметно оглянулся, надеясь увидеть какие-то признаки того, что Кагеяма чувствует себя виноватым.

Если можно было судить по тому, как Кагеяма кусал губы и мрачно пялился в землю, то да, так оно и было. Закрепляя велосипед у стойки, Хината решил, что для прощения и всех мясных булочек в мире было бы недостаточно, а потом рванул к спортзалу.

Кагеяма весь день ходил за ним хвостом, а Хината его весь день игнорировал. Он отплатил Кагеяме той же монетой, решив пообедать в кабинете с одноклассниками, потому что в отличие от некоторых у него действительно были другие друзья. Хината подчеркнуто проигнорировал Кагеяму, когда тот заглянул в дверь.

Их координация на тренировке была еще хуже, чем прежде. Хината полностью игнорировал Кагеяму, в то время как тот пытался привлечь его внимание, так что в итоге запустил мячом ему в голову, и после этого они оба схлопотали нагоняй от Дайчи. Судя по всему, неделя им предстояла совершенно ужасная, и Хината не мог дождаться возможности побежать домой, чтобы заесть эмоции. Он как раз снимал замок с велосипеда, уже готовый крутить педали и ни о чем не думать (особенно о Кагеяме), когда ощутил прикосновение к предплечью.

Кагеяма тяжело дышал — что было неудивительно, поскольку Хината решил пробежать весь путь до велосипедной стоянки, чтобы постараться добраться до дома прежде, чем придется со всем этим разбираться. Он сжал зубы и повернулся обратно к велосипеду, пытаясь сбросить с себя руку Кагеямы.

— Послушай, мне жаль.

Голос звучал загнанно и... ну, искренне. Хината замешкался на секунду, и его пальцы соскользнули с кодового замка — он редко слышал, чтобы Кагеяма говорил по-настоящему виновато из-за какого-то своего дурацкого поступка. И этого единственного момента слабости Кагеяме хватило, чтобы сильнее сжать пальцы на руке Хинаты и развернуть его к себе.

— Я не это имел в виду, Хината. — Голос Кагеямы звучал скрипуче, словно он не привык говорить такие слова. — Я просто... У меня столько всего в голове вертится, и, полагаю, я сорвался. Дайчи сказал мне…

Хината быстро и зло отдернул руку.

— Ну конечно же, Дайчи сказал тебе извиниться! Хрена с два ты бы сделал это по собственной воле, мудак! — выплюнул он, сжимая кулаки. Кагеяма округлил глаза и открыл рот, поднимая руки, словно собирался отступать. — Ты меня неделями игнорировал, а потом наорал и даже не подумал извиниться, пока Дайчи тебя не заставил, просто чтобы мы снова могли вместе играть!

Он с силой оттолкнул Кагеяму, прекрасно понимая, что тот достаточно высок и силен, чтобы от этого не было особого толку. Но застигнутый врасплох Кагеяма все равно отшатнулся, и Хината почувствовал самодовольство. Он толкнул Кагеяму еще раз, и еще.

— Ты такой козел! Вот только я подумал, что, возможно, Кагеяма не такой уж и плохой парень, возможно, с ним весело проводить время…

Его руки почувствовали тепло, прежде чем Хината понял, что произошло. Он удивленно опустил взгляд, оборвав предложение на полуслове, когда увидел, что Кагеяма сжимал его ладони в своих. Какое-то время он просто молча пялился, потому что это прикосновение Кагеямы стало самым длительным за последние недели. На Хинату вдруг накатило опустошение после стихшей вспышки гнева, и он даже не попытался отдернуть руки, а Кагеяма и не отпускал.

Когда Хината поднял голову, взгляд Кагеямы был невероятно напряженным. Хината собирался отстраниться, снова оттолкнуть его, а потом присмотрелся внимательнее. Теперь щеки Кагеямы отчетливо горели красным, он сверлил их руки таким взглядом, словно они убили его мать или сделали еще чего похуже, и он выглядел... ну, он выглядел так, как чувствовал себя Хината.

Несчастным.

— Хината, — начал Кагеяма, не отрывая взгляда от их рук. На этот раз Хината не стал перебивать и ждал. Лучше бы Кагеяме иметь в запасе действительно хорошее объяснение, если он хотел получить прощение. — Хината... я... избегал тебя.

Хината фыркнул.

— Да ладно, серьезно?

— Заткнись, ладно? — рявкнул Кагеяма, сжимая руки. — Я избегал тебя потому, что иногда быть рядом с тобой сложно. Нет, погоди! Не двигайся! Я не в этом смысле! Я хотел…

Он казался взволнованным, а на его лице появилась самая жуткая гримаса, что Хинате доводилось видеть, хотя причиной ее появления был явно не он. Хинате казалось, что кровообращение в его руках скоро совсем остановится.

Наконец Кагеяма тяжело, вымученно вздохнул.

— Это потому что я... ты мне нравишься.

Последнюю часть фразы было почти невозможно расслышать, и Хинате пришлось еще несколько раз прокрутить ее в голове, чтобы до него дошло. «Ты мне нравишься». Он нравился Кагеяме. Это же нормально, да? Конечно, он нравился Кагеяме, они напарники, они сокомандники, они друзья…

Он нравился Кагеяме.

По тому, как это было сказано, по тому, каким злым бормотанием эти слова вырвались у него из рта, по тому, насколько сильно, до боли, сжимал Кагеяма руки Хинаты... Складывая кусочки головоломки, Хината чувствовал себя так, будто только что с разбегу прыгнул в замерзшее озеро.

— О. — Вот и все, что ему удалось сказать.

А потом Кагеяма отпустил его руки, отступил, словно ужаснувшись, словно сделал что-то отвратительное. Развернулся, невнятно крикнув, что ему пора, а потом побежал в сторону своего дома, и Хината сомневался, что когда-нибудь видел, чтобы Кагеяма бегал так быстро.

Его руки все еще ощущали тепло.

* * *

Кагеяма больше его не избегал. Они вместе обедали, хотя Кагеяма и держался на расстоянии. Они вместе уходили домой, хотя молчание было натянутым и неловким. Они вместе тренировались и хорошо справлялись, но все чувствовалось как-то не так. Хината не ощущал восторга, когда ему удавалось пробить мяч, не мог оглянуться и улыбнуться Кагеяме. А Кагеяма был напряженным, тихим и еще больше, чем обычно, неловким.

И это напрягало.

Он так и не ответил на признание Кагеямы, потому что понятия не имел, как это сделать. Хинате вообще впервые кто-то признался. Он всегда думал, что это будет девушка, восхищенная его удивительными спортивными способностями, и, конечно же, он запросто примет ее чувства, и они будут встречаться, и поженятся, и заведут детишек, потому что именно так обычно люди и поступают.

Но это был Кагеяма. Они не смогут пожениться, и уж точно не смогут завести детей. А еще Кагеяма не милая, задорная девчонка, восхищенная его удивительными спортивными способностями. Кагеяма на самом деле был вовсе не милый, и уж точно не задорный. Он был совсем не урод, и, по мнению Хинаты, его вполне можно было бы посчитать милым, когда он смущался или радовался, но тем не менее. Кагеяма оставался Кагеямой.

Была еще одна проблемка. Хината никак не мог взять в толк, почему вообще понравился Кагеяме.

Кагеяма... ну, у девчонок он был довольно популярен, как бы неприятно ни было Хинате это признавать. Кагеяма мог заполучить любую. Может, он гей? Но Хината думал, что даже в таком случае нашлись бы люди, с которыми ему наверняка было бы гораздо лучше. Хината убеждал себя в этом всю ночь, снова и снова, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то обоснование тому, что на самом деле не нравится Кагеяме, чтобы списать это все просто на... странности его характера.

И даже если все так и было, Хината просто не представлял, что ответить. Если он думал об этом, о выражении на лице Кагеямы, у Хинаты внутри все скручивалось узлом — примерно такие ощущения он испытывал перед тем, как его начинало рвать. В итоге Хината всю ночь не мог уснуть, снова и снова прокручивая эти мысли в голове. Он вспоминал все случаи, когда команда дразнила их из-за немного слишком близких отношений. Все разы, когда Цукишима призывал их уединиться. Те моменты, когда Кагеяма заливался краской, огрызался и, развернувшись, уходил с Хинатой в хвосте. Зная причину, понимая, что Кагеяма, возможно, действительно не прочь был бы уединиться, Хината чувствовал, как начинали гореть уже его щеки.

Он должен был сказать «нет». Он должен был сказать Кагеяме, что не чувствует ничего такого, что ему не нравятся мальчики. Но это был не какой-то мальчик, это был Кагеяма.

Хината подумал о тянущей пустоте внутри, появившейся, когда Кагеяма игнорировал его. О выхолаживающем чувстве, которое не отпускало теперь, когда Кагеяма подчеркнуто старался держаться на расстоянии. Он рискнул, признался, и от этого в сердце Хинаты что-то сжималось. Он сам довел Кагеяму до такого, поэтому меньшее, что было в его силах, это взять на себя ответственность. После принятия такого решения Хинате спалось уже чуть лучше.

* * *

— Кагеяма, нам нужно поговорить.

Заметив, как плечи Кагеямы почти неуловимо опустились, Хината замахал руками, пытаясь развеять явно наметившуюся панику.

— Ничего плохого! Не плохой разговор! Дружеский!

От того, как Кагеяма на него смотрел, лучше не становилось.

Дело было в обеденное время, и на этот раз они сидели на крыше бок о бок, потому что на улице стояла хорошая погода, и свежий воздух и чистое небо успокаивали Хинату. Ощущение ветра в волосах ослабляло узел внутри, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть. Кагеяма все еще старался держаться на безопасном расстоянии. И от этого Хинате было тошно.

Поэтому он начал подвигаться ближе. Ему нужно было проверить. Кагеяма озадаченно и настороженно наблюдал за ним и уже открыл было рот, наверняка чтобы сказать какую-нибудь глупость, но Хината велел ему заткнуться. Он продолжал ерзать, пока они не соприкоснулись ногами по всей длине.

Прикосновение было теплым, и Хината почувствовал облегчение. Ему хотелось, чтобы все было именно так.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Кагеяма сжимал в руке свою коробочку с молоком — в той руке, что не лежала на его ноге так близко к Хинате. Хината закусил губу, собрался с духом, а потом потянулся и положил ладонь поверх руки Кагеямы.

Это ощущение тоже было теплым. Не то чтобы они раньше не держались за руки — держались, и Хината только теперь начал понимать, что это было странно. Однако инициатива всегда исходила от него самого, так что, возможно, была какая-то толика его вины во всем этом недопонимании.

— Хината, серьезно, не надо. — Голос Кагеямы громко прозвучал рядом. — Мне не нужны эти сраные держания за ручку из жалости. Мне все равно, ты просто хотел узнать, почему я тебя избегал, и…

— Господи, да заткнись ты на минутку! — фыркнул Хината, рассматривая то место, где соприкасались их руки. Он пропустил свои пальцы между пальцами Кагеямы. Они прекрасно так уместились. — Я кое-что проверяю.

— Ты не можешь... что? — Кагеяма уставился на него. — Какого черта ты проверяешь, тупица?

Хината пожал плечами.

— Проверяю, как это чувствуется.

Он отпустил руку Кагеямы и увидел, как после этого плечи у Кагеямы заметно расслабились. Но он еще не закончил. Совсем наоборот, он перекинул ногу через колени Кагеямы и уселся на них верхом.

Лицо Кагеямы сменило пять оттенков алого, а плечи вздернулись к самым ушам.

— Хината, серьезно, завязы…

Хината прижался губами к губам Кагеямы.

Именно это и делают люди, когда нравятся друг другу. Поэтому, вполне логично, это была проверка на вероятность того, что Кагеяма ему тоже нравился. И поначалу ощущения были не особо понятные, потому что целовался Хината впервые, и он не был мастером в этом деле. В глубине души он надеялся, что у Кагеямы этот поцелуй тоже был первым.

Кагеяма под ним все так же не шевелился, и Хината решил попробовать заставить его двигаться. Он скользнул губами по губам, обхватил ладонями голову Кагеямы и чуть наклонил в сторону. Он почувствовал, как в новом положении ресницы Кагеямы касались его щек, почувствовал неуверенное прикосновение ладони к пояснице. Тепло залило его щеки, и уши, и шею, и низ живота, и он открыл рот, а Кагеяма сделал то же самое, и они сильнее прижались к губам друг друга.

Хината ошеломленно отшатнулся.

Кагеяма распахнул глаза, и вид у него был перепуганный, словно Хината отшатнулся по каким-то плохим причинам. Он убрал руку и толкнул Хинату в плечи. Тот поспешно остановил его, схватил за запястье и потянул его ладонь вниз, чтобы прижать над самым сердцем.

Они сидели и ощущали, как быстро оно стучало в груди Хинаты.

— Ты вот так себя чувствуешь, Кагеяма? — спросил Хината, наблюдая, как Кагеяма скосил взгляд в сторону. Кагеяма пожевал губу, а потом кивнул и прохрипел «да», прежде чем прижать ладонь Хинаты к своей груди. Его сердце сильно стучало, и Хината сжал пальцы на ткани рубашки.

— Вот почему я тебя избегал, идиот. Это раздражает.

Так вот что Кагеяма имел в виду под раздражением. Хинате хотелось его пнуть. Однако в этот момент он как раз сидел на коленях Кагеямы, а его ладонь была прижата к груди Кагеямы, и ему совсем не хотелось ее убирать — не теперь, когда он чувствовал это суматошное сердцебиение под ребрами. Поэтому Хината сделал то, что ему пришло в голову следующим: он ударил Кагеяму головой в лоб.

Кагеяма ругнулся и вскинул руки, чтобы схватиться за то место, на котором почти наверняка образуется синяк, да и сам Хината чувствовал боль на макушке, но оно того стоило. Потому что они оба заслужили это своей глупостью. А потом он почувствовал себя слегка виноватым, потому что Кагеяма был, несомненно, страдал от боли так же, как он сам, так что... так что Хината просто поцеловал его в лоб.

— Кажется, ты мне тоже нравишься, Кагеяма, — сказал Хината, ерзая на коленях Кагеямы и наслаждаясь тем, какими теплыми и твердыми они были. Он скучал по их близости. Он не хотел останавливаться. Ради этого он, наверное, отказался бы от милой девушки, и брака, и детей — ради взглядов во время игр, ради того, чтобы держать в руке ладонь Кагеямы, ради на самом деле великолепного поцелуя, который ему вроде как хотелось бы повторить.

Так что он снова поцеловал Кагеяму: заставил его признаться, что это был его первый поцелуй, а потом снова прижался губами к его губам — медленно, осторожно.

В итоге они опоздали на занятия, влетели в кабинет с растрепанными волосами и слегка покрасневшими губами, и Хината надеялся, что никому не удастся сложить два и два.

Но даже если бы такое все же случилось, наверное, конец света от этого бы не наступил. Ему даже как-то хотелось, чтобы теперь люди узнали, что Кагеяма уже вне досягаемости. Хината украл его первый поцелуй и не чувствовал полного удовлетворения из-за того, что никто не сможет этого понять.

На тренировке тем же днем все заметили, что они снова начали играть синхронно, и когда Дайчи спросил, не помирились ли они, оба покраснели, а Кагеяма несколько раз поклонился, извиняясь за свое прежнее идиотское поведение. Хината заставил его извиниться снова — позже, в своей комнате, касаясь губами краешка рта Кагеямы, его щеки, и шеи, и лба. В конце концов, ему нужно было компенсировать недостаток близости в эти дурацкие недели, когда Кагеяма отказывался быть рядом. А потом еще немного.


End file.
